Portable electronic devices (PEDs), such as PDAs, computers, MP3 players, music players, video players, smart phones, GPS receivers, telematics devices, cell phones, satellite phones, pagers, monitors, etc., are being very widely used, and are being deployed in industrial as well as office environments. PEDs are being used in industrial environments for data collection, such as service information on an airplane, or for data delivery such as maps for fire fighters and other emergency personnel. When PEDs are deployed in such industrial applications, the data that is collected and displayed on the PED can be extremely valuable and can be life saving.
The industrial environments impose harsh conditions that typical PEDs are not designed to accommodate. For example, damage can be done to the PED through rough handling and dropping. Further, industrial chemicals, grease, water, dirt, and grime may damage or destroy a functioning PED and inhibit the use of the PEDs valuable data.
It is common to hold the PEDs inside a protective case for transport. However, PEDs are usually removed for use since most cases used for transport are not interactive. Interactive cases are also useful for non-industrial applications to provide protection for PEDs.